But you know, I got worried
by fire.elve
Summary: kakashi and Anko got a new mission together, to spy in iwa and take back their scrall. and though it started so easy it will take all of their energy, and their relationship will be better than ever, eg... ankoXkakashi, ankashi, what you prefer lol
1. Chapter 1

A/N: so, here another ff, another challenge of rivendellelve, hope you like it, and i do not own naruto, i alway forget to write that **g**

But you know, I got worried

"So, cause you two worked so well together last time, I have another mission for the two of you." The hokage smiled at the two youths, members of the special assassination and tactical squad, short ANBU.

"Its serious" he suddenly said "one of our most important documents, the scroll of forbidden jutsus is lost. It was robbed by a ninja of iwa, that sneaked into this house. So your mission is to get the contact to one of the sovereign of iwa and spy undercover to get the neccessary information, about what they want to do with the scroll and then of course get it back. I dont think I have to tell you how important this is."

Now it was all quiet in the hokage's big office. Anko and Kakashi stood next to each other some meters away from Sarutobi. Even though he didnt look exactly at them they could hear that he was worried. There weren't many reasons why a land could steal this scroll, so it was easy to understand him. Anko looked at Kakashi, who looked back at her, they already knew in one hour they would meet at the main gate of Konohagakure.

So they were dismissed and walked out of the office. Kakashi went alone to his appartment, his half-face mask and his foreheadprotector covering his sad expression. He didnt take the direct way, but visited the grave of the heroes who die in action. He stood in front of it remembering the day he became jounin, the day his best friend obito died. He stood there for a while, about half an hour. The weather was nice, it was neither hot nor cold, just enjoyable, some clouds were covering the sky and the sun. He sighed, looked up at the sky and then walked home preparing himself for his next mission.

Anko walked down another street than Kakashi did, it was such a nice day and somehow she was really happy, not just because of the weather. It was nevertheless boring these days and such a mission and with a certain copy ninja, no less, could be fun. She was smiling at her thoughts. When she suddenly passed a shop, she stopped, turning around immediately. When she saw what they selled there, well actually she smelled it before, she raised her eyebrows, smirked and then walked towards the owner of the shop.

"Could I have 200g of dumplings?" she asked smiling.

"Sure" just half a minute later she had a box of the sweets, eating happily while walking home to prepare herself.

At the main gate, one hour after they got the mission 

"Youre ready?" Anko grinned when Kakashi arrived. He nodded in reply and then they leaped through the woods. They both had their normal clothes on, but without their ANBU masks of course, they would have to spy and to pass off as iwa-nin. They jumped in silence, the old trees of the forest passed by and the sun sunk indefatigable.

It was a long way to iwagakure, they had to head north-west and the travel would take four days for sure, maybe five. And since they didnt want to arrive in iwa completely exhausted, they had to rest and get sleep, even if they wanted to hurry. So before the sun set they set up their camp for the night, they wanted to get up even before the sun would rise the next day. After their tents were build they made a small campfire, as long as they were in the land of fire, it wasnt dangerous, but since they had no entry visa, it would be in the other countries.

So they made themselves some fish that they had caught in a nearby stream. Kakashi prepared an old big log to sit on and Anko speared the fish on two staves, then handed one of it over to her teammate and sat herself down next to Kakashi on the log. She held her stave above the fire that flickered in front of the two. The sun was shortly before setting, covering all the sky in many different shades of red and orange.

"It looks beautiful!" Anko suddenly interfered the silence that had risen. She ate her fish that was finally ready to be eaten, just as he did. Kakashi didnt answer, he ate in silence but starring at the sky, it was beautiful indeed. After some minutes they finished eating, but still didnt speak, they just enjoyed sitting next to each other alone in the forest on such a nice day. The sun was already gone and it got colder. Several bugs made noises in the otherwise silence of the ending day. Kakashi thought back to the mission and thought that it would be better to go to sleep, but just when he wanted to tell his companion he felt something on his right shoulder. He smiled under his mask knowing what it was, he turned around seeing Anko asleep on his shoulder. He didnt want to wake her and so he decided to stay some minutes longer in hope she would awake by herself. Though he couldnt move by not waking her, at least he thought so, it was a pleasant feeling. He followed his thoughts looking over the area. He just hung after his thoughts not realizing the time rushing. But after some time he decided that it would be better to wake her, they had to hurry in the next morning. He looked down at her and run his hand softly over her cheek, whispering her name. But still she didnt wake. A slight smile appeared on her face, but that seemed to come from her dream. He really wondered what she was dreaming about, even more when she suddenly grapped his right arm with her hands smiling even more. But she didnt wake. Kakashi moved his shoulder making her head whiping with it. Kakashi called her name, louder than before, but the kunouichi still was asleep dreaming peacefully. The jounin next to her sighed. He didnt want to shout at her just to make her wake up, so he would just have to let her sleep, he thought. He turned his right arm, the one that Anko still held in her hands, around her and took his other arm under her knees carrying her bridal style to their tent. Inside he let her down on her mat covering her with her blanket. When she mumbled a low "Arigatou" the silver-haired jounin had to smile again, he wasnt sure wether Anko was saying this because of her dream or subconciously to thank him. Kakashi walked over to his mat laying himself on it and immediatly fell asleep.

The next morning 

Shortly before the sun rose Kakashi abruptly opened his eyes. Some weird noise woke him, coming from out of the tent. He looked over to Anko, but the only thing he saw was an empty mat with the blanket being in complete disarray. He sighed, he wanted to sleep more, but because of the mission he knew he couldnt. The jounin stood up aand rolled up his mat, then he did the same with Ankos. He didnt know exatly where she was, but with a sniff he knew what she was doing –breakfast. So he slowly climbed out of the tent. But the moment he brushed the curtain of the tent aside with his usual calmness something with high speed dashed right into him...

TBC

A/N: please, please review! Its a part of my challenge, and im faster if you do **g**! PLEASE! Special thanks to my betareader and to all my reviewers!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: so, here is the second chapter, thanks to rivendellelve, kImYuRI, DancingPickle101 and sehellys. Special thanks to my beta-reader. So, this is a chellenge ff, and one part is to get 55 reviews after the whole story, so PLEASE review! Itll have no effect on the lengh of the story. Thank you very much!

chapter 2

Immediatly he lost his balance and fell backwards; Anko lying on top of him. In the last second she had braced herself with her elbows. Her arms were directly next to Kakashis head, so Ankos was just a few centimeters before his, leaving them in very...awkward position. They both needed some seconds to realize their situation. Looking into each other's eyes, the tent filled with tentness. Anko blushed furiously when she realized what she had done accidentally, in fact, the red colour her face turned in was really dark, she immediatly stood up and turned around leaving the tent. Kakashi stood up slowly. Even he had blushed, but Anko hadnt noticed, no really because he wore his mask, but because she was too busy to hide her own blush, what hadnt really worked. He pushed aside the curtain and calmly looked out of the tent. When he saw Anko sitting in front of the breakfast and completely lost in thought, he smiled. He looked down smiling, then back to her and walked over to his teammate. Ankos hair moved slightly in the blowing wind. He approached her from behind. Short behind her he stopped and stood there for a moment looking, as Anko did, over the endless area.

"So, you prepared breakfast?" he opened a conversation then stepped over the log and sat himself next to her. The kunoichi woke up from her thoughts.

"Yes" she simply answered and handed him a plate full of fruits and rice balls. He thanked her with his usual expression when they ate together, in silence again. Soon they finished, they put back the plates and the tent and mats into their bags, and finally they ran on through the fields and wide areas of the land of fire. This day wasnt as nice as the last, the sky was filled with grey clouds, no sun could be seen and it seemed like every minute it could begin to rain. But at the moment it was dry. This day they didnt see a single person, just a few animals that rushed over the fields, but it wasnt a problem, because it was better for the two ANBU-youths to remain unseen. They walked or rushed, whatever the countryside admitted, but in each case they hurried. After many hours, the two hadnt spoken much, they arrived in another big forest. (I know, there are a lot **lol**). Neither Anko nor Kakashi had ever been here before so they didnt know much about the countryside and surroundings, all they knew was the direction in which they had to head. Both ANBU-members were jumping from one tree to the other, it seemed almost as if they were flying. But now it was starting to rain. Soft drips of cold water touched their faces and clothes. It started covering the ground more and more, so that it got wet and sludgy, but in the trees, it didnt trouble them. Suddenly Anko slowed down and turned her head to the right. Then she threw a quick glance over to Kakashi, he nodded and looked in the same direction as his teammate. They both had heared a weird noise, not identifyable. They had to check it out, it might have something to do with their mission, maybe there were some iwa-nins. While Kakashi slowed down to carefully spy out what it could have been, his black haired companion wanted to do the opposite, to surprise whatever it was with her usual enthusiatism. But the kunoichi couldnt see much, first of all there was the fact that the forest was rather dense, especially in the crown of the tree, where Anko happened to be, and second the few drops that fell down out of the sky splashed into her eyes, making her close her eyes more often out of reflex.

But when she jumped from one branch she noticed too late that a huge cliff loomed in front and now even under her. She couldnt do anything anymore, she fell, crying out shortly. In the very last moment she caught a hold on a radix that stuck out of the precitipous cliff. With only one free hand she couldnt form any seals and she couldnt even use her chakra, since there was nothing around she could shore up and additional she was some centimeters too far from the wall to climb up. She was helpless, and it was raining even harder now, so that it even was difficult to just hold on to the radix. She was some meters below the forestground, Anko didnt know if Kakashi would find her, if he had heared her or if he would come after her, but she hoped so. When the female shinobi looked down she couldnt see the ground but only endless walls of stone. She wanted to hold on with her second hand as well, but slipped immediatly, so that she left it with one hand. Anko felt it was now too late, the rain mixed up with small salty tears of her. She thought about her life. Anko had never feared dying, but dying like this wasnt what she had thought of. Her hand slipped away, it was over now, and the only thing she could think of was Kakashi. She didnt know why, but it seemed like she really liked this silver haired jounin. But just in the second she slipped she felt a strong hand grabbing her. Anko looked up surprised. There was Kakashi, with one hand holding onto the stone walls, holding her with the other. He was taller than her, so he had made it from the walls the few centimeters to where Anko was holding herself. Kakashi had a serious expression, concentrated.

"Dont move" he said seriously.

"Kakashi" Anko breathed happily and smiled weakly. Kakashi grabbed her even tighter, then climbed up the meter to the ground and made it over the edge, then he took his second hand, hold onto her with it additionally, and pulled her up. Anko sat next to him on the ground, sweating and breathing snatchily, the shock registered on her face. Kakashi looked at her gravely, he sat a meter away from her. He also checked if she was injured, when he saw that she wasnt he crawled over to her and looked into her eyes.

"Everything OK?" he asked, and was dumbfounded when Anko suddenly hugged him tightly. She still trembled and sniffed behind his ear.

She really must be in shock Kakashi thought to himself. But he hugged her back nevertheless. Some moments later he parted the hug and helped his teammate to her feet.

"Lets prepare the camp for tonight." He offered. They both went a bit deeper into the woods, away from the cliff. The rain hadnt stopped yet, everything was wet. They built their tent under a very big tree in the hope that the rain wouldnt be so bad beneath it, but it was just as wet as the other places. Nevertheless they erected it, and then sat for a long time on another old log, even though it was wet and they ate some rice and drank some water. Noone spoke, it seemed to be a lot more quiet than the days before. They watched the thick grey clouds moving across the sky and the area getting darker by the minute. Their plates were already blank, but the young ANBU didnt move one bit. After some minutes Anko finally spoke up.

"Thank you...Im sorry I havent thanked you earlier..."

Kakashi just smiled warml ,melancholically, under his mask, still staring at the clouds.

A/N: thank you so much for reviewing, (though i replay most of reviews **g**)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day 

"We should be more careful, we will arrive in the land of earth this day."

"Hai."

It was a nice day, just like the first of their mission. Big white clouds covered the sun and moved slowly across the sky. It was obvious that they had left the land of fire. The further they came, areas covered in stone became smaller, and areas of grass bigger, there were even more woods than in Hi no Kuni. But to reach Iwagakure they had to go through Kusa no Kuni, land of grass. They wouldn't go along the frontiers of the land of grass and swamp (A/N: i really don't know how the land i mean is called, so i just called it land of swamp **lol** sorry), because this would be more carefully watched than the inner land.

Both ANBU members were still fit, of course, they had trained almost every day and they were ANBU-members after all. Without something special happening, they reached the frontier after 3 hours. Both slowed down, they couldn't afford to be caught or to be mixed up in more fights than necessary. In the moment, there were neither a ninja, nor ordinary people around. Some hours later they had crossed about the half the way through the country. They walked in a slower yet steady pace. They were in the middle of a big forest (what else p), when they suddenly heard voices. It seemed to be coming from two persons, both male. Anko and Kakashi hid behind a tree. Kakashi turned around slowly and looked to the men, never leaving his cover. Both of the strange ninja had forehadprotectors in their faces, which meant, they were both ninja of the hidden village of waterfall. They walked slowly and spoke qietly about some stuff, they didn't expect an attack and seemed to be in no hurry. Anko and Kakashi looked at each other, understanding what the other wanted to say. They hid as long as they could see and feel the other ninja not wanting to be seen or even fight, and then walked on, with even more attantion than before. Just some kilometers later Kakashi suddenly stopped. He had found well hidden tracks of people, they had to be ninja, and not the ones from before, they had to be more, and payed more attention to not being seen by anyone. Nevertheless, the owners of the footprints seemed to be in a rush. The silver-haired jounin stopped Anko too, he showed her and inspected the footprints of the misterious people while his teammate looked around to find hints of their presence.

Kakashi found out, that there were at least three people, talented ninja in all probability. But suddenly Anko appeared in front of him, a serious expression on her face. Kakashi looked up at her when she began talking quietly.

"You better come and take a look, we should hurry." With that Anko disappeared, Kakashi following her fast. After about 500 meters Kakashi could already see part of trees and grass covered with a dark red liquid. When he took another step, he saw a man, covered in blood, his own blood. He didn't move, nor did he breath. He had several wounds and a lot of weapons in him. Kakashi went around to see his face, he closed his eyes in worrie, when he saw his assumption come true, and when he thought of the consequences of this. This dead man in front of him was one of the patrol they had seen not too long ago.

Kakashi sighed, he knew what they had to do, and what would happen if they wouldn't. In front of them was a body after all, and here they stood, ANBU of konoha, with no entry visa. Anko and Kakashi looked at each other shortly, then Kakashi closed his eyes and sniffed the wind. Almost immediatly he pointed in one direction, leading them deeper into the forest. When they jumped into the next tree, trying to find the enemies, Anko had to think of the weapons that were in the corpse of the ninja, she knew them, and she had to think all the time of those of iwa, which looked almost the same.

Now they traveled faster once more, and not long after, they could already feel the chacra of three ninja. They slowed down, they felt that they were not far away. Both konoha-ANBU got to the ground of the forest, and suddenly stopped. Both turned around carefully. There, around a small stump, three ninja were sitting, they seemed to rest, but that didn't lowered their attention to the surroundings much. All three had ANBU mask on, but with the symbol of iwa, the stone.

Anko and Kakashi looked at each other again, then nodded slightly. Out of sudden both disappeared from their places, where they just stood, and just a few seconds later, they appeared next to the resting ninja. Anko immediatly threw a kunai, the one she headed jumped off out of his reflex, but the kunai hit him in the left leg. He screamed in pain, which made his companions get attention of the happenings. But Anko was already above him, cutting his throat. Blood splashed, covered her clothes, and the ninja fell to the ground. His iwa-teammates stood up, the shock of what they just saw, made them run, run fast. Kakashi was in that moment already behind one of them, throwing three shuriken he had pulled out of their holder, but his opponent dodged them easily. Kakashi, who had seen that coming, was already next to him, kicking the iwa-nins leg, causing him to fall rughly. And just before he touched the ground, Kakashi had pushed a kunai into his back, stopping the iwa's moves completely. One second later, he felt himself being pushed to the ground. Anko was now laying next to him, one arm over him holding him down. A lot of different weapons lay next to them, which would have hit Kakashi. But when both stood up again, they couldn't even feel the third ninja anymore. But Kakashi looked at Anko, who just stood up, and whispered a thanks. They had to hurry now, if anyone had heard them, they could get in more fights, so they took the masks of the two iwa-nin, which they would need to hide themselves, and hurried on in the direction of iwa.

A/N: i know this isn't really good, but the next chapter will be better, i promise! Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Soon enough both arrived in iwagakure, the village hidden in the rocks, with their new ANBU masks on, hiding their faces, though they already took off their foreheadprotectors, in case something would happen. Iwa-gakure was built like most of the ninja-villages, so it wasn't difficult to discern, which of the buildings held the office of the Tsuchikage, there was a huge symbol of the rock on it's front side. They stood in front of it. Kakashi sighed, but together they went inside, knocking on the door of the office.

"Come in!" he said with his deep voice, he sat behind a desk, like Sandaime usually did as well, and was now staring at the two ANBU. Anko and Kakashi entered the room, and walked up to the desk.

"You have completed your mission?" the leader of iwagakure asked them. Anko just nodded in reply, both konoha nin knew, of course, this was the tsuchikage, and so he would be able to realize, who stood in front of him, but he didn't expect something like this, and so Anko and Kakashi didn't want to make him wonder about them.

"Where's your third member?" he asked, now looking down at his papers. Anko looked at Kakashi, then turned around to the man behind the desk.

"He got lost." Kakashi told. The Tsuchikage looked up from his papers and again at the ninja in front of him, then sighed, looked down.

"You are dismissed." He told them, but then looked up again, and before Anko left the room, he pointed at her. Anko stopped immediatly and looked to him

"You will come tomorrow for a new mission." He told her, then even the young kunoichi left the room. Outside both konoha-shinobi stood in front of the closed door for a moment.

"What do you think?" Anko asked, sighing.

"For now we should rest." Kakashi answered, then both began walking along the main street towards the near forest. Deep enough not to be found during the night, they built their tent again, laying two futons inside. They ate in silence, thinking about what to do in the near future, and then crawled under their blankets, resting the time they had.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Anko stood in the middle of a deep forest, nothing around her but the endless green of the high trees and grasses. She didn't feel like she should be here, or like she even was here, it didn't seem real. She took some steps and looked around. Some meters in front of her she suddenly saw Kakashi, lying on the ground, badly hurt, with bandages all over him and eyes closed. He had neither his ANBU mask, nor his Konoha-foreheadprotector, only his usual mask covered half of his face. Anko called his name softly while approaching him slowly.

"Kakashi?" From one second to the next his eyes opened, and he stood up immediatly, though you could see it hurt. He closed his sharingan eye again. But he wasn't looking at her, he looked to the right side, into the forest. Anko followed his look with her eyes, and then realized two ninja running towards him in high speed. Anko looked at them in fear, she knew these weren't just ge- or chuu-nin, but jounin, worse even they were ANBU, having been send to kill Kakashi, and that's what they would do. Anko screamed after Kakashi, but he didn't even turn around to her. Anko saw them fight with Kakashi, he had several weapons in his hand, and he used them, but his opponents were faster in the moment, and so they could dodge and at the same time attack him. Anko saw that Kakashi was weaker, with all his wounds he couldn't even jump into a tree, so she ran towards him to help, but no one saw her, she could run through them. When they fought along, Anko sank to her knees, staring at the scene she had to see. Suddenly she saw a third man behind Kakashi, an ANBU-member too, like the animal mask showed, she knew her friend could neither dodge nor do anything else to rescue himself.

"KAKASHI!" she screamed on top of her lungs, tears in her eyes. In that moment the third ninja had thrown a kunai towards Kakashi, when he turned around by hearing the sound, he couldn't block or dodge anymore, he had already dodged the weapons of the other ninja's, so the kunai hit him directly in his heart. Blood split and the copy-ninja fell to the ground unmoving, his enemies looked at each other, then hurried away. Anko screamed his name again, punshing with her fist against the ground so hard that it hurt. She couldn't believe what she had just seen, and she didn't want to believe it.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Kakashi woke up, it was still in the middle of the night, the moon was high above the tent of the two ninja, but it wasn't really cold, it was enjoyable, like usual in this time of the year. Kakashi had been woken by a scream, he turned around and saw Anko lying next to him, tears in her closed eyes. She seemed to be fast asleep, but sobbed his name between hard breathing. She wasn't lying on her futon anymore, well, she lay on nothing really, her feet lay on her own futon, and with her face, she already lay on Kakashi's. The copy-ninja, just wanted to get up to wake her, when Anko stroke out with her right fist, and then punshed hard on Kakashi's chest, crying more then before. Kakashi immediatly set up, took her hand in his, trying to calm her down. He called her name, more than one time, but it didn't work like he thought. Anko was still in anger, lashed about, never waking up in the process. Then Kakashi pulled her to him and hugged her. He hugged her tightly, so that she couldn't move much. They now sat on their knees on his futon and the kunoichi slowly calmed down, she clutched into her teammates sides, not realizing that she hurt him, but he didn't care anyway, he just was worried about his comrade. But then suddenly she woke up, she opened her eyes and stared into the face of Kakashi. When she realized her dream and Kakahi sitting healthy in front of her, she hugged him even tighter, pressing her tear-streaked face into his shoulder.

"Its over." The copy ninja said quietly, tapping her softy on her back.

"Arigatou" she smiled thankfully, loosened her grip and looked again into his face. He still looked worried.

"It's ok" she tried to calm him and even herself down, but it didn't seem to work very well.

"What was it?"

"Nothing, just a bad dream, it's over now." She said again smiling, but her eyes were still wet, and she was still under shock. But she lay down again and closed her eyes. Kakashi didn't know, if Anko knew that she was still lying on his futon, but he smiled and lay down next to her, one hand resting on her, and falling asleep. Anko couldnt sleep, she was just too worried. She liked Kakashi, she liked him a lot, and now she was thankful, that he lay next to her, but she had to think of her dream, somehow she knew something would happen...

A/N: i hope you liked it! I think it's better then the chappie before, but please tell me! Means: reveiw please! **G** would be nice. And my sister just wrote the prologue of her first chapter of another ankashi-ff, so if you like this pairing, you will like her ff - **lol, **so thakn you so much for the reviews! And special thanks to my beta sehellys, and to greenleaf.elve and Anbu Party Boi for help for the idea -


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey! - I'm so sorry, that it took so very long for his next chapter. I just moved to another city, so I hadn't much time. And it were summer vacation, so I couldn't concentrate, for that I need school **rotf** so, here is the chapter, hope you'll like it!

5. Chapter

Anko checked her attire once more. Her shin guards were tightly on, her weapons in the right places and the iwa-ANBU mask over her face. The Konoha-foreheadprotector she normally wore with proud was hidden inside her bag.

In this moment she escaped the forest and made her way towards the office of the Tsuchikage. She walked with constant speed, though her heartbeat wasn't in the slightest. Normally she loved such missions. She had action, at least something to do, and for some reason she needed exactly that. If she hadn't then her thoughts, her anger, frustration, hate, and everything she felt from back in the old times, the time Orochimaru had been her sensei, would surface. But it was also a routine, and she felt that she had nothing much to loose.

Anyway, this time was different. Anko didn't know exactly why, but thinking of a certain silver-haired ANBU and especially the dream that had haunted her last night her feeling about this mission had changed. But the kunoichi had no other chance, and of course she trusted Kakashi, more than anyone else. He was a genius; really, with thirteen he already got Jounin. So Anko hurried on, merely shaking her head to try and get free of her thoughts. Anko had never given much on dreams, she realized herself.

Soon enough she arrived where she had wanted to, knocking on the door of the kage he released her inside. Opening the door and walking in Anko saw through the small slit of the animal mask and looked into three other masks on the right side of the tsuchikage's desk. Three other ANBU, awaiting her for the information she'd give to the one sitting in front of the desk, who already looked seriously towards them, eyed each of them. In front of him didn't lay many papers, just the same as their kage, Sandaime Sarutobi, Anko thought. But some papers did lie, and one of them he held in his hands already. He cleared his throat, making sure Anko would walk over to the other ANBU, so that they could listen to him.

"Listen carefully!" his deep voice echoed through the room, "This is the new mission for the four of you" he continued.

"You have all heard about our ANBU-team that disappeared yesterday, a team of three, and we haven't heard of any of them. You new mission is to find out what happened and eventually pay back on someone's doing."

With that he finished his speech and turned his attention back to the paper, signalling the ninja's in front of him to go immediately. Anko gulped, she hadn't expected this, she was sure they hadn't left a hint or something, so it would be very difficult if not impossible to retrace this to Kakashi and herself. But suddenly she stopped her breath. The third nin of the team Kakashi and her had attacked had fled into the deep forest, and no matter how injured he was, as long as he wouldn't die, he would arrive right here sooner or later. Anko and the other members of the team had already left the building and now headed in silence towards the woods. Each of them focused on their aim and what they had to do, already concentrated on the surroundings to not overlook any hints that would lead to the missing ninjas. But Anko couldn't, it had no sense anyway, she of course knew very well who did this, and that they hadn't left anything special. But what was she to do now? Of course, she could complete this mission and pretend that she hadn't found anything, but what if the others would, they were pros, too after all. The kunoichi always knew she was strong, but in fact she wasn't sure if she could beat all three members of this ANBU-team, after all they could be as strong as Kakashi… nah, not as strong, Anko added slightly smiling in her thoughts. She looked up at the sky, hoping for any help. Just then she realized thick gray clouds coming nearer by the second and the wind pickening up for their support. It had gotten strong, coming from the right side, but was still far from a storm. The rain clouds probably were the reason for the high humidity that had already left a few drops of water on the leaves. Fifteen minutes after they left the village the team was around where the fight the day before had happened. Anko knew they wouldn't part, if the three missing ANBU were really dead, of course she knew all too well that at least two of them were, those, who'd attacked them, could also beat everyone on this team, if theyere foolish enough to be on their own. So they walked on as a team, slower than before, observing the ground for hints as well the plants for any signs at all. Anko walked as the last of the group, out of the sight of her 'team mates', right now she would just await what would happen. Suddenly the first member of the group turned around and rose an arm, showing that he found something interesting. The Konoha kunoichi carefully sneaked up from behind, positioning herself next to one of the others looking down on one dead iwa-nin. All over and around him was deep red, nearly black blood that already had dried over the night. His open eyes had no reflections, telling about the pain he had suffered. It was certain that he would never draw another breath again, one ANBU knelt down besides the victim, it seemed like he knew the man, for when Anko could see his eyes through those very small slits for a moment, she could tell they contained sadness. He led one hand over the dead's eyes, closing them carefully. Then he stood up again and kept searchingt for any more hints. The other two observed the cold corpse and the weapons that had killed him.

Anko looked up, she tried to remember the details of the fight, after they killed this man and the other one, the third of the group fled, towards the right of where Anko stood now. He hadn't arrived in the village the last day; they wouldn't have missed that, so it could be, that he had died. Anko walked along the way the iwa-nin had taken one day ago. Here and there drops of blood stuck to leaves of the plants, so Anko couldn't miss the way. But she didn't find anything the way the iwa-nin must have taken seemed to lead to iwagakure.

Suddenly a voice catched Anko's attention, slowly she went back, over to the others. She walked near enough to listen to the conversation but nevertheless hidden and making sure, no one would sense her presence. When she looked around an oak, she saw another, a fourth iwa-nin who just answered a question.

"One, how it seems, the last living ANBU of the lost group arrived in iwagakure about an hour ago. He said, that a man and a woman had attacked them yesterday." He told hectically but nevertheless quietly. One of the other ANBU went one step nearer.

"Do you know where they came from?"

"It seemed like Konoha, as feared."

"What was with the man?" another of them asked.

The third looked around in hope to find Anko, before she could flee.

"The tsuchikage recognized his one eye as a Sharingan out of Konohagakure, he wore a stolen ANBU-mask of iwa."

Anko's mouth stood open, How where they able to find and catch Kakashi? In the moment Anko knew just one thing, she had to rescue her teammate, well, her real teammate. Kakashi would be tortured to get informations about her, that Anko knew for sure. And they wouldn't find her, not until they felt her kunai on their throat. So carefully she left the place where the others stood, walking slowly backwards and revealing no sign of herself. When the kunoichi was far enough, she turned and with all her speed she headed towards the prison of iwa hoping to arrive there in time.

Tbc

A/N: so, if you liked it, or if you have any comments... you know, please leave a review! - next chapter is nearly finished **yay**


End file.
